The Tekkit War
by FairyLights101
Summary: In the world of Tekkit, Sjin prepares to launch a war on Duncan, his arch nemesis, and will stop at nothing to take him down. As the battle unfolds and lives are lost, desperate measures are taken and everything falls apart in a cataclysmic event that scatters the inhabitants of this world. This is a singular chapter and Prelude to the other Tekkit stories.


Sjin walked around his main base, inspecting how it had fared since the last time he had been there. As far as he could see, it hadn't been disturbed. The wooden planks that made the walls were intact, the flowers were still blooming, and his home definitely wasn't on fire for once. He walked along the wooden gangway that stretched out into the lake, with scaffolding supporting the structures above. He quickly walked up the stairs, checking briefly on his mine cart system before heading back down and examining part of the perimeter.

Not too long ago, Duncan had set fire to his mansion after Sjin had attempted and failed to pilfer all of his precious jewels and minerals. Luckily, he had burned down a false base, while his real mansion lay undisturbed, in between the lake and the hill behind. Duncan, Rythian, Zoey, Maide, and several others were nearby, but as far as Sjin knew, Duncan had yet to learn of his location.

He walked back across the gangway and hopped up the where his mine cart and rails were situated, carrying energy from his solar panels to his home. Thoughts of war swirled through his head; devious plans, cold-blooded calculations, murderous intents and thoughts of revenge.

He jumped up onto the gangway where the rails were, jumping to one side as the mine cart rolled past and back over to the other side, where he headed through a gap in his roof, where he stored quite a few of his machines. His oil refinery was set up in there, with tanks, glass fiber cables, pipes, engines, and various other wires and pieces of machinery lying about in a chaotic order in the cramped attic space.

"Hmm," he said, inspecting the oil refinery, "Haven't fixed that yet... I'll need some glass fiber cable." Several of the fiber cables, which carried the energy from his BatBox to his machines, were missing. He walked over to the side of the roof and quickly descended a short ladder, ending up in a fairly barren room before descending the steps and heading downstairs, where his chests were. He walked behind the stairs and opened the first chest in the somewhat small room.

"No... No... No... How long have these been in here?" He muttered to himself, shifting aside trips of leathers, small cubes of wool that would expand when placed and a command was spoken, a bucket, mine cart rails, ladders, and then the steaks that he had put in there at least a week ago. He shut the chest and moved to the next one. There was some obsidian, a pickaxe, a couple of arrows he had murdered a skeleton for, a piece of Mobius fuel, and, "Ah, there you are!"

He pulled the glass fiber cables out and put them in his pack, which kind of acted as a miniature dimension, shrinking objects and keeping many things within it, but even so, it had limited space. "Now to hook it back up and get the fuel production back underway." He swiftly ascended and hooked up the fiber cables. Within moments of doing so, the refineries began to slowly fill up with a thick black liquid, which would then been refined into oil that was bright yellow and more efficient than crude oil.

From the refinery, the refined oil would then be pumped into a tank, where it would be loaded into a cart and then carried over, deposited into some more pipes, which would then deposit the oil into his many tanks, most of which were full of the golden oil. He clambered up onto his rood, inspecting the tanks. He could imagine how it would be to douse Duncan's house in all of that oil before setting it all on fire in a blaze that would consume the whole world.

Or he could blow his house up with the two nukes he had in his inventory. It was time to finish this feud with Duncan, and not in a way that would benefit his nemesis. There was talk of war in the air, and Sjin would be the one that came out on top, or he would die several dozen times trying.

He walked back to the upper gangway and jumped down into the water below, a slightly hazardous maneuver since the water could either be too shallow and he could break his legs or he could land on the gangway and break more than just his legs. Oh well, Sjin believed in going the short way, even if he did break several bones, lose his life multiple times, and lose countless items along the way. He pulled himself out of the water and walked over to the space between his house and the tanks.

There, he had a little system set up underground, where his quarries were busily mining cobblestone from his generators, which then shot up through the pipes above ground and led into the energy condenser that he had placed inside. Sjin walked back around front and entered his house and walked over to the condenser, opening it up and smirking with satisfaction. Inside, the stone was slowly being converted into diamonds, bit by bit. Because the quarries had been active for many months now, he had slowly but surely amassed a large supply of diamonds.

Through quick and more or less accurate calculations, he reasoned that he had somewhere around 1600 or more diamonds within the condenser. Along with 20 pieces of some material for some reason, but Sjin was neither in the mood to investigate or to care. He had been saving up specifically for this war. It was time to get even. Now all he needed to do was make some armor and he would be good.

He walked across the room to where his two furnaces, crafting table, and automatic crafting table were lines up, ready for use. He opened up the automatic crafting table, which set about to scanning his inventory and identifying things that he could make using the materials. He selected a diamond helmet, diamond boots, and diamond leggings.

No breastplate would be needed because he had his electric jetpack... which he still needed to find. He quickly pulled on his diamond leggings and boots, beaten, carved, and shaped into flexible sheets of diamond that were thin but strong. He put on his helm and looked at the window, momentarily admiring himself as he stroked his long, brown beard which curled up on either side and at the bottom, which was triangular-shaped.

Then the lights went out without warning. "Great, just great," he muttered to himself and turned, hand out so that he could find the chest in the dimming light and the sun set. He stuck his hand in, hoping he wouldn't slice it open on anything, and rummaged around, locating some torches after a few minutes. He placed one by the door in the chest room and one in the main room and then walked back into the chest room.

He wondered which chest he had put his electric jetpack in. It had been so long since he had been here that he had quite forgotten the contents of the chests, and a few various other things ranging in importance. He opened the chest that he had originally opened when he had been looking for the glass fiber cables.

There was a pouch, carefully labeled 'Bone meal' in big, bold letters, a small bundle of wheat, four slabs of rotten flesh which smelled absolutely horrid, three bags of Covalence dust, labeled in the color of the dust inside, some arrows, a Klein Star, and an assortment of junk. After a few moments of searching he spotted it, "There it is! Just the ticket."

He grabbed it and allowed the chest lid to slam shut. "Alright," he said as he strapped the jetpack across his tan, hairy chest, "I'm ready to go. Time to cock the mining laser." He walked around to the side of the house, where the cobblestone generators lay, and activated his jetpack. "It's time to ice this fool, time to ice this motherfucker. Where is he, where are you Duncan?" He rose over the hill beside an obsidian structure, rising and falling in turn as he applied and decreased power to his jetpack. Not the best way to travel but at least it had style.

Sjin had received intel earlier from a source that shall not be disclosed that Duncan was going to be testing some things in the desert that lay beyond the hill, where it dipped down and then rose back up mainly to the left. He wasn't sure what Duncan was doing but he didn't really care. After all, what did it matter when he was going to kill him anyways?

Something caught his eye as he scanned the desert and he looked, staring hard. Was that him, out there by the little patch of light and stone? No, it was just a false alarm.

Sjin flew a little further up on the hill, past a little flow of lava that one of the others had probably placed. Beyond the hill there was a giant stone structure, looking somewhat like a dam in a way. Sjin had no idea what it could possibly be used for but he was positive that Duncan's house was attached to it. A flash of movement in the distance caught Sjin's eye and he turned.

"There he is! I see him, I see him. Alright!" Sjin could see Duncan flying around, probably in Quantum armor, possibly with some magical artifacts like Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. He exclaimed to himself and ducked behind some dirt, crouching down so that Duncan couldn't see him. "O six hundred, o six hundred. It's time to head out and ice this fucker. Time to end the Tekkit war."

He jumped off of the hill and flew over Duncan's quarry, which stretched out into the desert, flooded with water from one of the numerous underground caves. His mining laser was out and he was ready to kill. As he flew closer, it looked as though Duncan was setting fire to numerous spiders from where he flew above the desert. Sjin flew in a little closer and then began to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha ha, that's right motherfucker. Here I come!"

He began to shoot, the mining laser carving out parts of the desert as the bolts of energy destroyed the blocks and shrunk them into the small, floating cubes. It was a relentless stream of energy bolts that Sjin rained down on Duncan. Most missed, some hitting part of a small hill and causing it to collapse. Some hit Duncan, damaging the scientists as he tried to orient himself and launch his own counter attack, which consisted of launching streams of fire at Sjin.

Duncan flew under him quickly and Sjin turned around and fired his laser, laughing as he did so. All that came was a click. "What? Oh no, I'm out of juice!" Suddenly, he began to take damage and he fell from the sky, slamming into the hole he had created in the ground below. "What, what is this black magic?!" He felt his heart stop on impact and could only watch as Duncan drifted down, setting fire to his body, catching fire himself in the process.

As he waited to respawn back at his house, Sjin cursed Duncan. "Oh, he just iced me! Oh, my god. This, this is it! You haven't heard the last of me Duncan. This means WAR!" Duncan, oblivious to the dead man's words, riddled Sjin's body with arrows as he waited for it to dissolve.

.

"Oh that piece of shit. Oh my god he wiped me out. Oh, alright, that's not going to happen again." Sjin was furious, pacing across the second floor of his house, from bed to wall to bed again. It had been several days since he had died at the hands of Duncan, and he had spent almost every waking moment planning and preparing. "Time to get geared up," he said and strode over to his small chest, where he had carefully packed away his Quantum Suit armor, Ring of Ignition, Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, a mining laser, and for some reason, dirt, wooden planks, and a sign. He pulled the armor, rings, and laser out and began to prepare. "That bastard is going down this time..." He grumbled as he pulled on the Quantum armor, "Oh yeah, come at me Duncan, come at me! I'd like to see you take me down now."

.

But before that, he had to go check on his roof. He hopped up onto the roof, thought again, and ducked back into the attic. His oil refinery was backed up; too much going in and too little going out. He jumped back onto the roof and made his way over to where the oil was loaded into the cart. "What could it... oh, oh there's no cart!" He did a mental face palm and looked into his inventory.

Aside from nine bunches of 64 arrows, the rings, and the laser, he had a tank cart. "Perfect," he said and plonked it down beneath the machine. The tank within the cart began to slowly fill up with the golden oil. Sjin wandered back over to the edge of the roof, closest to where his tanks were. "Oh yeah, time to stock up on lemonade. God, look at all of that fuel. Imag- oh!"

An arrow connected with his back. He whipped around just in time for one to slam into his breastplate, knocking him off the roof. "I'm taking hits! What's going on? I'm taking hits!" Several more arrows came down at him and Sjin looked up. "It's Duncan!" He hissed as he looked up at Duncan, who was floating up in the air, holding an Archangel's Smite. "Alright, Ring of Fire. Oh, oh, oh," he exclaimed as more arrows connected with him, "Alright, Archangel's Smite!"

He pulled out his ring and began to launch arrows into the air, which homed in on Duncan, finding their target every time, as they were supposed to. "Taste pain! Ah, fire is it? I can match you with that!" He flew above his house, dodging Duncan's stream of fire that shot out from his Ring of Ignition. Sjin pulled out his own ring and sent a blaze of fire back at him, turning as Duncan flew swiftly across the sky. Duncan flew in front of the forest that had been planted and Sjin set fire to it as he tried to hit Duncan.

"Oh shit, no not my house!" Duncan had set his fire to his house at some point during their fight. "Oh god, get away from my house, no! He's setting fire to it! Stop it, stop it! Ah, you fiend!" Sjin cursed as his solar panels caught fire, although that was partly his fault. Through the communication link that was hardwired into their brains, Sjin could see Maide's message.

_Maide: "What's going on now?" _

Sjin flew past his solar panels, "You absolute fiend!" Duncan had used his ring to create a massive patch of lava floating in midair, which slowly flowed downwards, down the slope towards his house. "Oh my god, lava, no, what's going on!?"

_Maide: Huh._

_Zoey: Fire_

_Zoey: That's fire_

_Rythian I hear fire_

_Maide: I see that_

Somewhere near the lava, TNT or some kind of explosives blew up, destroying a small part of the hill. Sjin was flying over his house now, near the lava flow.

_Rythian: HOLY GOD ITS FIRE_

_Zoey: Pretty sure that's fire_

Sjin whipped around, "Where are you? C'mere, I'll make you pay!" He flung fire into the skies above, where Duncan soared, casting his own fire down upon the world. Sjin rose up and began to set fire to more of the forest. "Ha ha ha, eat shit. Oh yeah, look at that go up. Lovely, lovely."

_Maide: That's a lot of fire_

Sjin turned around again, in the direction of Rythian's house and the mage tower. "Ah there you are! Epic battle of the century." He continued to rain fire down upon the landscape, no longer caring who or what he hit.

_Zoey: My murshroom is on fire_

It could have been a misspelling, but sometimes with Zoey, you never knew. "Oops, whoops, I'm taking hits!" Presumably Duncan had pulled out his Archangel's Smite, using that to create less damage to their surroundings while still harming Sjin. "Sorry Zoey, not really," Sjin said with a smirk as he set fire to a pipe system that stretch across the water. "Where is he?"

_Rythian: Tee_

_Rythian: Did you vandalize my sand?_

_Teep: No_

_Zoey: Oh my glob_

"There he is!" Sjin said to himself, looking up into the air where Duncan hovered, raining arrows down upon Sjin. "Oh, oh god, I'm taking hits!" Sjin turned and landed on a wooden platform by some of Zoey's giant mushrooms, which he had set on fire moments before. He was pretty sure that he had seen Maide or Zoey somewhere in there.

_Maide: Hrm. I appear to have caught fire_

_Rythian: I'm pretty sure you did_

Maide could be very calm about things for some reason, even if he was on fire. Or being stabbed to death. Or being ripped apart by wolves that he had accidentally angered. Duncan and Sjin flew around a tall column of scaffolding that looked like it had was supposed to be a crane on top and a sugar farm, Sjin throwing fireballs at Duncan. "That's right, stay still you motherfucker!"

_Zoey: That's a lot of my mushrooms on fire_

_Maide went up in flames_

"You son of a gun," They flew over a snow-covered biome now, "I've got fire for you!" He set fire to someone's house, the roof made of what looked like blue and yellow wool. It probably was considering the fact of that it burned like a bat out of hell.

_Teep: It was Ravs_

"Oh god, this is getting out of hand," he said, even as he continued to set fire to the building, obviously attempting to burn the entire thing down. "Sorry Rail brothers," not that he felt sorry at all for setting fire to their home, factory, and the random giant igloo made out of snow that was a few meters away.

_Maide: Some people just want to see the world burn_

"No, make them pay, as well as Duncan!" Sjin might as well get revenge on those blasted Rail Brothers for launching explosive mine carts at him. He continued to fling fire around, seeking Duncan amidst the fire and smoke. "Ah ha ha, there he is!" Sjin had spotted Duncan flying at a distance, a little ways above him.

_Rythian: The forest has pretty much burned down_

_Zoey: Not my prized mushroom that I spent literally two seconds cultivating_

_Maide: Good thing nobody cares about trees lol!_

_Zoey: Barry the murhroom :(_

"Oh this isn't hitting him. This isn't doing much damage..." Sjin muttered to himself as he flew over the lake, setting fire so a cactus farm and spreading more flames over Zoey's giant red mushrooms and various wooden structures that were standing nearby. "Mix it up a bit I think. What've I got? Archangel's Smite. No, I don't want to waste all of those arrows. Oops, look at all of that fire. Israphel, Israphel, let's take out Israphel!" Sjin flew page a tower and towards a tall structure of Israphel, setting fire to it without a second thought. "Yeah... Where is he? There he is!"

_Rythian: WHOA NELLY!_

_Rythian: That almost hit me!_

Sjin had spotted Duncan near Rythian's house. Flames flew through the air, past the burning forest below, past his ruined manor, past the lava flow, and towards Duncan. "I can see you running!" Sjin called out, even though Duncan couldn't possibly hear him.

_Rythian: The mage tower is on fire_

Sjin pulled out his mining laser and flipped through the settings. **Laser Mode: Low Focus** "No." **Laser Mode: Long-Range** "No." **Laser Mode: Horizontal** "No." **Laser Mode: Scatter** "Closer."

_Rythian: MY HOUSE!_

Rythian had apparently just noticed that the roof off his house had caught fire. Oh well, it could have been worse. **Laser Mode: Explosive **"Perfect."

_Maide: Mike is gonna be pissed lol_

"Ha ha! Oop," Sjin initially began to fire at Duncan and then got distracted, instead turning the beams onto Rythian's house, made of Nether bricks, surrounded by lava and sand, and began to 'accidentally' fire on it. "Whoops, collateral damage. Ha ha, sorry Rythian although no rea- oh crap lava!" While Sjin had been destroying Rythian's house, he had also destroyed the glass above the lava, and several of Duncan's well-placed arrows knocked him into it momentarily. Due to the armor, very little damage was done.

_Rythian: OH GOD_

_Rythian: MY HOUSE_

"Where is he, where is he? There he is!" Sjin spun around and found Duncan coming up from behind. He fired off several shots until all he got was a clicking noise. "Ah crap, I'm all out of charge." He threw the laser down and it fell through the air, smashing onto the ground below and shattering. He pulled out his Archangel's Smite as Duncan continued to use his own Archangel's Smite to attack Sjin.

_Maide: I know, it's pretty bad_

Sjin began to fire off arrows, but almost immediately noticed that instead of flying straight towards Duncan, they curved off to the left and downwards, towards the massive tree. "What, where are these going?" He said in surprised and looked over. Rythian dropped out of the tree, landing in a crouch on the balls of his feet. He made to move, but apparently he wasn't quick enough because several arrows embedded themselves within Rythian and he fell over, his body going limp almost instantly.

_Rythian was slain by Sjin_

"Whoops, sorry, sorry Rythian." Sjin said while laughing, so it wasn't very sincere. He shot up into the air and flew around, he and Duncan exchanging fire. Arrows flew through the air and it was hard for Sjin to move without an arrow glancing off of his armor.

_Rythian: WHAT THE HELL SJIN!?_

_Zoey: Rythian, where's your house?_

_Maide: I'll help you make a better one, Rythian_

_Zoey: Rythian, where's your body?_

_Rythian: SJIN KILLED ME!_

"That's right, eat shit!" Sjin called as he chased Duncan across the sky, flying over the massive tree under which Rythian had died and over to where Zoey's home had once been. "Oh yeah, he's... he's taking damage!" Duncan's arrows pierced chinks in Sjin's armor. "Oh, this is wheat!" Sjin exclaimed, noticing why his 'Archangel's Smite' hadn't been firing arrows at Duncan. He flew down amidst the trees and turned around, flying backwards and firing at random.

_Zoey was slain by Sjin_

"Whoops, whoops, sorry Zoey! I didn't mean to! Everyone just seems to be getting in the way." Sjin couldn't help but laugh as he uttered apologies that Zoey could not hear.

_Maide: Oh wow_

_Maide: Nice house_

Sjin sighed happily as he examined the carnage, the burning buildings and trees, the blood and fire and lava all over. "Ah, this is the battle of the century! I've got to take him out, for the good of all of Tekkit." This was a highly ironic statement since it was coming from someone who had the death of at least two, possibly three innocents on his hands, the murder of many mushrooms, and was the origin of most of the damage to the world.

_Zoey's: My only regret_

_Zoey: Is that I have_

_Zoey: Boneitis_

Sjin watched Duncan carefully and saw him drop down into his house. "Oh, he's going into my house. Well two can play at that game." Sjin dropped down and entered Duncan's ruined house. "Let's set, what can I do, what can I do?" he set fire to part of the upper floor and inspected one of the chests. "Not much to do here..." He muttered, thoroughly disappointed.

_Rythian: Oh hell lava everywhere_

Sjin got a brainwave, "Oh boy, I wonder if he's got uranium downstairs!" He had seen coolant cells in the chest upstairs so he probably did. He strode over to the ladder and quickly descended, looking around as he did so. "Oh yeah, nuclear reactor baby! And now we're gonna overheat this sucker."

The walls were made of smooth stone, the floor was glass and there were glass windows. Behind this glass, Duncan, for unknown reasons, had placed lava there. In the center of the room, there was a glass chamber filled with water and several reactor chambers. Sjin looked to the left in search of a chest and saw a piece of meat floating in the air.

"What's that? Oh, it looks like there's a chicken over there, it probably roasted down here. Heh. Anyways, let's take a look in here." He crossed the room to the right of the ladder and opened the chest. "Oooh, uranium cells! Lovely jubbly! I'll take those."

He slowly and carefully loaded them into his inventory. "Just the ticket to torch his reactor." He walked over to the chamber and opened it up. "Out comes the coolant, out comes the coolant, and in goes the uranium. Ha ha ha! It's going to overheat! Lovely jubbly." After taking out as many coolant cells as he could, Sjin quickly climbed out of the reactor chamber, eager to get as far away as he could. He pulled himself out of the chute and heard a voice behind him and spun around. There Duncan stood in the doorway, holding a lever for some reason. Duncan raced towards him, pulling out his nano saber and slashing at Sjin, slicing through his Quantum armor and drawing blood. Before Sjin could do anything, Duncan's sword sliced through his breastplate at his right shoulder and cut diagonally down to his left hip. The two halves of his body fell to the ground and Sjin waited for respawn to initiate, fury coursing through him. He watched through blank eyes as Duncan began to panic, noticing all of the coolant cells that had been sucked into his inventory. He hurriedly destroyed the chest and climbed down as quickly as he could, muttering "No, no, no," the entire time. Everything went.

.

The crater that had been where his house had once stood, that not only looked like a scratch compared to this one, it was totally eradicated. From Duncan's quarry too far out in the lake, there was a massive crater that stretched down for a long way, probably near bedrock. Water poured in from the lake and the streams above, from fairly untouched places from both the battle and the explosion. As far as Sjin knew, everyone had died in the aftermath of the explosion.

They hadn't respawned anywhere near as far as he had seen. Good, because next time he saw Duncan, he would definitely kill him. Strangulation was always good. Or he could drown him. Maybe he could set him on fire! But for now, the Tekkit War was over, even though there was no clear winner. Either way, he still had the need to beat Duncan's pasty white scientist ass at least one more time.

.

.

.

AFTERWORD

.

To be quite honest, I had a lot of fun writing this. Even if it was a little after 5 a.m. when I got done. So tired...

Anyways~~ I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I'll be uploading stories based on each Yogscast Tekkit series that I can find so I'll try to do at least do one chapter a day, not necessarily for each story. I have a life too.

Also, I tried to keep as close to the script and actions that they did on screen, but it's a little hard with a computer that lags even at commercials. And then I don't want the characters to seem like they're crazy, although they will have a tendency to talk to themselves. This is a singular-chapter upload. Comments are appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.

If I missed anything, please notify me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

Also, I have no idea as for how to spell 'jubbly' so if you know, please tell me.

I have one last note (or maybe two) before I go. Those communication links that are hardwired into their brains are completely made up. I needed a way for them to see what the others were typing. They also have Bluetooth-like things that allow groups to communicate over long distances.

EDIT:  
Thanks to Eulaliaaaa, who pointed out several critical mistakes, I have gone back and corrected them and now I realize that I probably should have checked out earlier episodes before launching into this XD.


End file.
